


Four times somebody listened to Jack singing, and one time someone joined in

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 4 and 1, M/M, Singing, wow seriously guys have you heard Chris Pin sing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves to sing, just not in front of other people. Well, not usually.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times somebody listened to Jack singing, and one time someone joined in

Nicholas St. North never knocked before entering the room he'd given Jack at the Workshop. If the boy-spirit wanted privacy he always either iced the door shut or used the deadbolt. This day was no exception, though at the muffled sound which came through the heavy door North did pause. He entered quietly, and it became immediately evident what the sound was as well as its point of origin. Jack was singing in the shower, skipping between Japanese pop and the theme songs of the Burgess children's favourite TV shows. North waiting just inside the door for a minute, then smiled to himself and turned around, leaving the room without a word. Everybody had things they kept to themselves, and if Jack didn't want to sing he wouldn't mention it.

\-----

Toothiana perched on a lattice of climbing roses and morning glories, eyes closed as she listened. A handful of her girls usually used their break to rest in the Palace's gardens, but lately the group had been increasing. Now she knew why. Five tiny voices raised the opening notes of a song, and then Jack began singing. She could hear his smile, though she dared not look and reveal her eavesdropping for fear of scaring off the newest Guardian. There were a few dull thumps as a handful of her more excitable helpers landed unceremoniously on the grass. Jack laughed, and Tooth heard her rogue fairy -- Baby Tooth, Jack had named her -- suggest another tune. Jack laughed and began the jaunty new song, and Tooth swooned a little herself. He had an impressive range for a boy frozen at 18, and while she wouldn't claim to be unbiased or any sort of expert, his voice sounded amazing. Three songs later she realised she had to get back to work, and with one last longing glance at the trestle of flowers which hid her from view she took off for the coin distribution centre.

\-----

Bunnymund hated when Jack came to the Warren in the winter. The Seasonal spirit obviously did it just to annoy him, leaving vines of frost curling over the tunnel walls and great sheets of the stuff over his garden. So when he smelled cold just a month before Easter, he stiffened and began stalking towards the source. As he approached, however, he realised Jack wasn't sneaking around. The boy was singing a song about gardening of all things. Bunny smiled wryly after a minute of listening, and turned back to continue preparing for Easter.

\-----

Sometimes Jamie would pretend to sleep so he could get a glimpse of the Sandman, and sometimes he would lie awake under the covers in winter so Jack wouldn't know he could hear him singing. He'd asked Sandy, and the round yellow man had confirmed that yes, Jack had a very nice dad-like singing voice. Unfortunately, these conversations usually ended with a handful of dreamsand in his face and a dream of the family he'd never have again, but the next night he would pretend to cry himself to sleep, and then Jack would sing and it'd be all better. Or at least, as good as it could be.

\-----

Jack wandered through the woods, whistling quietly to himself as he coated the trees in curls of frost. On a whim he conjured up a light snowfall, and began to dance. In the midst of a twirl he began to sing, the snow picking up a little bit. "I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside. I've got to go away,"

"Baby it's cold outside."

"This evening has been"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in"  
"So very nice"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"

Jack froze in the middle of a step, eyes opening as warm hands wrapped around his own perpetually cold ones. Golden irises were no more than three feet away, long grey fingers encircling his pale ones. In under a second he'd slipped Pitch's hold and grabbed his staff, but the Nightmare King's next words struck him like a punch to the gut.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

He didn't even sing it, but Jack slowly turned to face him anyways. "My father will be pacing the floor." he half-sang. For the first time, he saw an image in his head other than the nebulous idea of a worried family. North, wondering why the newest Guardian hadn't checked in in weeks.

Pitch grinned and swept close again, taking Jack's hands as if to dance. "Shall we start from the beginning?"

The winter sprite grinned and returned Pitch's steady, firm grip. "I wouldn't mind that very much." he said quietly, absently noting how wide the taller man's pupils were.

Pitch grinned and placed a hand on Jack's waist. "What song shall we sing?"

"Well, Cold Outside is a pretty good duet."

The shadow spirit nodded with a small grin, taking the first steps of a slow dance. "Sing, Jack." he urged quietly after a moment. "Your voice is beautiful."

Jack grinned, and the duet began again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Jack sounds like when he sings  
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfBNnVFTyvc>  
> Chris Pine, you're just not fair. You're cute AND you've got a nice voice!


End file.
